Will you love me forever?
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Edmund seems down,his life stuck in a vicious circle. Will Ava open his life up to a different way of thinking. ? Warning; Character death. Read and Review.


Edmund Pevensie sat in class watching the world go by. Great Britain were in the height of war,the excitement was overwhelming. The killing,the fighting,and he was stuck here. He looked across the playing field. The girls,from the other half of the school were running around,engaged in a game of chase. Girls had it easy. They didn't have to live their lives knowing that they would have to sign up for the war. Mr Hitler's war. He was always watching. That's why they had to have blackouts at night and rationing the food. His attention returned back to here and right now. Here being mathematics with Mr Screws.

Mr Screws was at least one hundred years old. He was old and bad tempered. He was tall but had a hunched back so no one knew how tall he actually was. He was ugly and leather faced. He had several moles on his face and hair growing out of his enormous ears. He moved slowly and spoke even slower. He had his back to Edmund writing on the board. He stopped suddenly, dropping the chalk. It made contact with the floor crashing slightly in the silent class.

"Pevensie" He said his voice dripping with venom.

Edmund looked to his brother who had put down his fountain pen,to look at his younger brother.

Peter was the oldest Pevensie boy. He was sixteen almost seventeen. He had chosen to stay on at school rather than go to fight with his father in the war. He had promised his father that he would take care of the family. Peter felt he had to be the man,and he would do anything for their mother who had since then taken on another job to help feed the family. Peter took one too,juggling school,work and sleep. Peter was a handsome boy with neatly chopped Blond hair and large sparkling Blue eyes. He took a lot of care in physical appearance and was often swarmed by girls. Peter's tiredness showed by the way his shoulders sagged when he walked and at every given chance he was asleep. His blue eyes shone as he looked to his brother. They normally had a hint of mischief glinting but it was gone and replaced with fear.

Mr Screws turned around to face the class. Nineteen pens hit the table apart from the two which were already down.

"Both Pevensies" Mr Screws said. "Why am I not surprised?"

Peter looked down at the table. Reading the notes he had been writing from the board just moments before. The black ink forming into a puddle as Peter's eyes crossed over.

"Trust Ed not to listen" He said to himself.

"Peter Pevensie" Mr Screws said his voice booming over the silent class.

"Yes sir" Peter said looking to his teacher trying to keep his voice as calm as he could.

"Read me your workings boy" Mr Screws said.

Peter cleared his throat and stood up. His wooden chair scraping the floor. Picking up his book he started to read the workings. He didn't stop to look to his teacher. Who was making his way up to Edmund. Edmund sat still,his book open. The date written in the cornor and a few sums which were worked out. Mr Screws picked up Edmund's book and read it. Dropping it onto the table he looked at Edmund. Edmund looked back. Defiance written across his face. The room was deadly silent,apart from Peter who was still reading his working out.

Mr Screws grabbed Edmund by the ear. Edmund cried out in pain. Mr Screws pulled him out of his seat and started in the direction of the door. Peter stopped reading and was staring at his brother.

"Did I say you could stop,boy?" Mr Screws roared.

Peter jumped and carried on reading,his voice finally cracking and wobbling.

* * *

Edmund found himself in the head masters office. Edmund was fourteen. He was tall for his age making it hard for his mother to dress him. He had messy Black hair that never sat still and brilliant green eyes. His uniform was untidy and the scrapes on his knees didn't help. The head master stood with his back to Edmund looking out of the window. His cane sitting his hand.

"Penevise" He said.

Edmund remained silent.

He turned and looked to Edmund.

"This is the second time this week Pevensie. This time for not doing your work? Monday for Insolence. You may think you are clever by remaining silent but to be frank you are an embarrassment. Your brother seems to work hard and minds his tongue. Your sisters work very hard,for women that is. You are lazy and cheeky. A disappointment to your family."

That stung Edmund. He looked up at his teacher and struggled to keep his tears in his eyes.  
The teacher sighed. He walked around the table and up to Edmund. They met nose to nose. Edmund looked at him,not prepared to back down. The teacher shot him a warning glace and Edmund ignored it.

"You know what to do Pevensie." The teacher said.

Edmund sighed and held out his palm. His skin was pale white and smooth. The scars still remained from where he had been beaten. He looked down and prepared himself for what was going to happen.  
The teacher brought the cane down across Edmund's skin. The pain spreading through his skin numbing his hands. He trembled slightly but didn't cry out. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. A further six times and and a small pool of blood collected on Edmund's hand. He didn't move to wipe it. He stared at the floor and tried not to cry.  
The teacher took out a pocket watch and set Edmund free. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Out" he said.

Edmund left the room and felt the air smack him on the back as the teacher banged the door. He sighed and went to the toilets.

* * *

Feeling the cold water against hit against his hand brought fresh tears to Edmund's eyes. He gently rubbed his palm until the throbbing stopped. He leant against the wall and slid down until his backside made contact with the floor. He couldn't make the tears stop falling down his red cheeks. He gasped and tried to calm himself down. The final bell rang which meant It was time to go home.  
He traipsed back towards his math classroom as everybody was leaving. He fought hard trying to pull himself through the river like corridor. Everybody in such a rush to get home. He reached the classroom and entered quietly. He walked to his seat and scooped everything untidily into his bag. Mr Screws wasn't in the room. Edmund was pleased. He would have taunted Edmund into another beating from the headmaster. He left the classroom and joined the stream of people,heading for the doors.  
Once outside he saw the familiar sight of his siblings. Peter,Susan and Lucy stood waiting for Edmund to leave.

Susan Pevensie was fifteen,she seemed older. Like she had lived in another world where she had been a fully grown women. She was tall and graceful and had an aura of sophistication. She followed the beauty column every week in the newspaper and lived as though that was her bible. She had a look of seriousness as she watched her younger brother cross the field. She frowned at the scrapes on his knees. She smiled at him but frowned when she saw his hand.

"Ed?" She began.

Edmund looked to his sister and then to Lucy and shook his head.

"Later" He said.

Lucy Pevenise was the youngest Pevesnsie. She was eleven years old and fresh into upper school. She was small for her age and was beautiful. She had short brown hair and large blue eyes. She was always smiling and kept the family going through the bleakest of times. Even though she was eleven,Lucy was still a child and acted like one. Crying in the first instance is a very childlike approach to dealing with issues and that Is why Lucy was often babied by her siblings. They often want to keep Lucy all wrapped up in a blanket and protect her from harm. Especially with the war looming,father was no longer there to protect Lucy. Peter feeling it was his duty.  
Lucy frowned and looked to her brother to see what the fuss was. She saw the red mark on his hand and sighed.

"I'm not stupid you know" Lucy said.

The older Pevensies turned to look at their younger sister. Who had developed a high posture and had placed her hands on her small hips.

"I know perfectly well what the problem is,and I would appreciate it If you would not baby me too much."

The small group burst out laughing including Lucy who giggled.  
"

We know,Luc" Peter said taking his little sisters hand.

* * *

The Pevensies lived across town with their mother. The walk to and from school took almost half an hour. The sun was setting in the November sky and the cold was starting to spread.

"I don't know why mother won't just give up and move" Edmund complained pulling his scarf around his neck tightly.

"Don't be selfish Ed" Peter said.

The Pervensie and three other families were the only homes that still stood after an air raid. They had been offered to move but their mother told them no. Their father had grown up in that home and it was not mothers choice to move the family. She could not afford to move. She could barely keep the children fed and warm as it was. The streets had not been cleared around the homes and there was mountains of home and bullets and fires that were still burning.

Once the family had emerged from their Anderson Shelter,they save the damage. Quickly securing their own home which in the process of the air raids had not been ransacked. They watched from behind the curtains. Their street was destroyed. The few houses including their own that still stood were damaged from the outside but the inside remained warm and dry. Children walked the streets each day and night,looking for their parents and digging through the mess left behind for food. The Pevensies mother had forbidden them from doing the same and always told them that they would never reach that type of low. Helen Pevesine was a proud woman who cleaned her home,fed her children,had a husband in the army and wore a string of pearls around her next. She was a respectable woman,someone to inspire to. Susan already following her lead.

The children opened the front door and went in. The usual routine was followed. Four pegs beside the door where coats were placed on with scarfs around the top and hats and gloves tucked into an available pocket. Shoes were placed directly underneath. Then the four children went upstairs. Two went one way and two went the other way. The same instructions were followed. School uniforms were removed and hung back up,shirts placed in the washing baskets. School bags placed on the end of the bed on the matching pegs. They changed into clothes that were clean and comfortable. Then the four traipsed into the bathroom where hands were washed and faces and ears cleaned. Then downstairs where they took their usual seats at the table. Lucy and Edmund on one side and Peter and Susan on the other.

A few moments of silence later and their mother opened the kitchen door and came in carrying plates and silverware. She smiled at the children before retuning to the kitchen.

Helen Pevensie did not have a lot of money but she always managed to provide for her children. Making sure they had meat and Vegetables on their plate. Roast and pudding on a Sunday.

She brought in the remaining food and took her seat at the head of the table. Their father would have sat at the other end. His absence due to the fact he was fighting for King and Country. Helen severed the meal and then the chatter began.

Asking about the children's day each in turn,when she reached Edmund. He answered with one worded answers. Helen noticed the silence in her youngest boy. Edmund grew nervous with his mother watching him and he dropped his fork his palm shooting up the way as he lunged across the table to collect it.

Helen looked to Susan. Susan chewed her carrot and looked down to her plate. Helen knew that Susan would never lie to her.

"Susan" She said.

Susan raised her head and looked to her mother.

"What happened to your brothers hand?" She asked.

Susan looked to Edmund who sent her a pleading look. The Pevensies had been hiding this secret from their mother for almost a month. No one wanted to worry her,so nobody wanted to tell her. Edmund wasn't being insolent. He was being picked on by Mr Screws and the headmaster Mr Mathews. He had told Peter,who had of course told Susan but they had to promise Edmund that they wouldn't say a word to their mother. Now she wanted to know and Susan couldn't not tell her.

"Sorry" She mouthed to Edmund.

She turned to her mother. She thought about her sentence before she said it.

"Ed got the belt" She said.

Helen nodded. "What for?"

"I didn't do enough work" Edmund said hoarsely taking a sip of his water.

"Did you do any work Edmund?" Helen asked.

Edmund nodded. "I swear mother I did"

"You can bring me your book after dinner,and Peter you can bring your too." Helen said.

"We're you sent to the head masters office?" She asked.

Edmund nodded.

"More like frog marched." Peter said. "He took Ed by the ear."

Thunder rumbled over Helen Pevensies face.

"Oh,did he? Well that will be sorted. Please eat your dinner children and we will speak of something more amsuing and light."

* * *

Helen Pevensie was truly a women of her word. The next morning. The children got ready for school following their routines and were all seated around the table for eight o'clock. Their mother came into the room and took off her apron. She had on her good pink skirt and blouse. Susan commented on her mothers appearance and asked if she was going to the shops. When Helen replied she was going to the school. The four spoons hit the table. Helen frowned.

"Now,don't be silly" She said.

The children ate their breakfast in silence. Edmund glared at his sister harshly every time she looked at him.

The children made their way to school with their mother following. Once reaching the school gates. Susan and Lucy bid the brothers good bye and went in the direction of the girls entrance and the boys went towards their door. Helen walked forwards in the direction of the main office. She meant business!

Edmund walked down the corridor towards his math class. His heart was in his mouth,his mother wouldn't have been gentle in telling them what she thought. He was trying to breathe evenly but their was a fire burning in his chest. He turned to look back and crashed into someone. Their books flying everywhere. He bent down to collect them. He reached for one and felt a hand touch his,pulling back he looked up and saw a girl. He stared at her. She was beautiful. She was slightly tanned and had enormous blue eyes. She wore a pink hat. Edmund looked at but did not pass comment. She noticed and bit her lip and looked down nervously. Edmund handed her back her books and smiled at her. She smiled back and pulled her hands to her chest.

"I'm so sorry" Edmund said.

"It's my fault honestly" She said.

"No" Edmund said.

She looked at Edmund.

Edmund looked her and blinked "Sorry,I just think your beautiful"

She smiled. Reaching up she pulled off her hat. She was bald,her head visible and shinny. No hair whatsoever.

"What about now?" She asked.

Edmund laughed and nodded. "Yeah,you're beautiful."

She laughed. Opening her book she wrote down something and ripped it from her book. Handing it to Edmund.

"If you can,phone me sometime. I'll see you around?" She said stopping.

"Edmund" He said.

"Ava" She replied before walking away.

Edmund remained where he was and laughed. What had just happened?

* * *

**Thank you!**


End file.
